Battle of Diamonds
by LouM326
Summary: Voici ma version du futur épisode "battle of heart and mind" qui sort prochainement. L'idée met venu de l'image du trailer où l'on peut voir Blue et Yellow qui semblent se battre. Bonne lecture !
1. Partie 1: La disparition du Bleu

Blue Diamond se place devant Steven, Connie et les gemmes qu'ils tiennent.

-Blue… Commence Steven.

-Allez-y, je la retiens, lui répond-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il hoche la tête avant de partir, sous le regard tendre du diamant.

Puis, Blue se tourne vers Yellow qui lui fait face. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, sachant très bien qu'elle n'est pas maître de ses mouvements, de ses pensées.

-Yellow, nous ne sommes pas obligées de nous battre. Je… Je sais que tu es sous l'emprise de White ! Mais… Tu es plus forte… Tu peux résister !

Mais à peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que Yellow l'attaque. Malgré la surprise, elle arrive facilement à bloquer l'attaque.

Elle relève les yeux vers elle alors que cette dernière la charge. Ne voulant pas la blesser, elle se laisse faire.

Les deux Diamants traversent le mur, surprenant les gardes Topazes qui gardaient la porte non loin de là.

Alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, Blue regarde Yellow en souriant. Elle ne tente pas de se rattraper, se laissant entraîner dans sa chute alors que Yellow se réceptionne sur un rebord, là ou se trouve les gardes Topazes.

Son regard, qui était dur, s'adoucir avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant Blue tomber.

-Blue ! Cri-elle en se baissant et en tendant sa main afin de la rattraper.

Mais Blue est déjà bien trop bas pour être sauvée de cette chute.

Yellow reste interdite quelques instants, sous le regard des Topazes, avant de sauter dans le vide.

Si Pink avait pu survivre à cette chute, elle aussi.

Elle s'aide de la paroi afin de maîtriser sa vitesse de chute, ne voulant pas aller trop vite pour ne pas se blesser, ni risquer de blesser Blue.

Arrivée en bas, elle cherche du regard Blue, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas blessée ou que les Mal Colorées aient profité de sa faiblesse pour s'en prendre à elle.

Mais Yellow ne voit rien. Blue ne semblait pas être là.

La peur commence à former une boule dans sa gorge alors que les mots de White lui reviennent en tête.

« Tu dois faire taire Blue. Pink est une traîtresse et elle tente de la protéger. Alors tu dois l'en empêcher. Blue et Pink doivent tomber pour que Homeworld reste debout »

Elle secoue la tête en tentant de chasser ces mots de son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle ne devait pu y penser.

Elle devait retrouver Blue.

Elle balaye du regard la zone avant d'être attiré par une petite lumière. Une petite lumière aux reflets bleutés.

Elle court vers cette lumière avant de découvrir un diamant, un diamant bleu.

Yellow tombe à genoux. Les mains tremblantes, elle ramasse doucement le diamant bleu qui se révèle être fissuré.

Elle le serre doucement contre elle, prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, alors que les larmes dévalent ses joues.

Elle venait de blesser un diamant. Elle venait de blesser Blue.

White avait réussi son coup.

Blue était blessée.

Pink était en fuite.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle.


	2. Partie 2: L'aide du Rose

Quelques mois s'étaient passé depuis que Pink avait fui Homeworld et que Blue avait disparu.

Depuis ses événements, White avait installé une sorte de tyrannie sur la planète des gemmes.

Alors, pour fuir cela, ainsi que pour protéger sa perle et celle de Blue, Yellow n'avait plus mit un pied sur Homeworld, passant son temps dans l'espace, à aller de colonies en colonies.

Assise dans son vaisseau, Yellow observe l'infinité de l'espace, le diamant bleu posé près d'elle.

Les deux perles sont debout, près de leur diamant respectif.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Pense Yellow en soupirant.

En entendant le soupir las de son diamant, Pearl se tourne vers elle.

-Tout va bien, mon Diamant ?  
-Oui, tout va bien. Pearl, dirige le vaisseau vers la Terre.  
-Bien, mon Diamant, répond-elle en la saluant, avant de se diriger vers le tableau de bord.

« Je vais te sauver Blue. Qu'importe ce que dira White. »

* * *

Steven et les Gemmes de Cristal sont assis sur la plage de Beach City, parlant de tout et de rien, lorsqu'un vaisseau jaune apparaît dans le ciel.

Très vite, tout le monde se prépare à se battre, surtout quand le vaisseau se pose et que Yellow Diamond apparaît.

Le diamant savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas accueilli avec joie. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé les perles dans le vaisseau.

-Que veux -tu, Yellow Diamond, demande Grenat.  
-Viens te battre, espèce de caillou ! Cri Péridot, retenu par Bismuth.

Mais, la concernée ignore totalement les paroles inutiles des gemmes, ses yeux jaunes fixant Steven.

Yellow fait un pas en avant. Mais, voyant les gemmes encore plus sur la défensive, elle renonce à en faire d'autres.

-Pink, j'ai besoin de ton aide, fini par déclarer Yellow.

Tout le monde est surpris par cette déclaration. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un diamant aurait besoin d'aide.

Mais Steven reste sur la défensive, se rappelant de sa dernière rencontre avec le diamant.

Voyant aucune réponse de la part de son amie, Yellow poursuit.

-Je sais que tu es capable de la sauver. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour elle.

Sur ses mots, elle sort de sa poche le diamant bleu.

La surprise se fait d'abord entendre chez les gemmes. Puis, se fut le questionnement, à savoir comment un diamant avait pu se retrouver ainsi.

Steven s'approche ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui, sachant très bien que les gemmes revenaient après un certain temps.

Mais, lorsqu'il vit la fissure sur le diamant, il comprit.

Sans demander plus d'explication, imaginant un peu ce qu'il avait ou se passer, il lèche sa main avant de la poser sur le diamant bleu.

La gemme brille pendant quelques secondes, le temps que la fissure disparaisse, avant de redevenir neutre.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe des lèvres de Yellow, sachant que Blue pouvait maintenant revenir sans crainte.

Pour remercier Steven, Yellow répond aux questions des Gemmes de Cristal, leur apprenant la situation de Homeworld.

À la fin du récit du diamant, Steven se lève, se tournant vers ses amis.

-Nous devons aller à Homeworld !  
-Hors de question ! Intervient Pearl. Nous avons promis de protéger la Terre et non Homeworld !  
-Mais je suis un diamant. Alors mon rôle est de protéger aussi les gemmes de tous les mondes, en particulier les gemmes de Homeworld.

Steven se tourne vers Yellow, le regard déterminé.

-Yellow, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

L'interpellée détourne le regard.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Pink. White te voit comme une traitresse… Et puis, Blue n'est plus là… Dit-elle en serrant doucement le diamant qu'elle tient dans ses mains.  
-Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Homeworld ainsi ! Ces gemmes comptent sur moi et sur toi !

Yellow ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Blue, ni même de perdre de nouveau Pink. Mais un léger sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. Elle devait reconnaître que le petit diamant rose avait bien changé, n'étant plus le petit diamant impatient qu'elle était avant.

-Très bien, rentrons à la maison, annonce Yellow.


	3. Partie 3: Le courage du Jaune

Yellow est assise dans son vaisseau, sa perle à sa gauche, Steven à sa droite.

Le voyage jusqu'à Homeworld n'avait pas pris énormément de temps. Un rapide plan avait été mis en place entre les Gemmes de Cristal, plan auquel Yellow n'avait pas pris pas car, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle avait peur de White Diamond.

Alors que le vaisseau s'approche de la planète, les Gemmes de Cristal montent dans un vaisseau plus petit, afin de pénétrer dans la planète en toute discrétion.

Yellow regarde Steven qui lui sourit. Mais le diamant jaune le retient quelques instants, profitant qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler.

-Tu es sûr que ton plan va marcher ? Lui demande Yellow  
-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Mais si je ne tente rien, c'est comme si je renais maman, répond Steven.

Yellow le regarde dans les yeux, faisant un peu peur à Steven qui ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Puis, elle lui sourit légèrement alors que son regard, habituellement dur, est nuancé de peur.

-Fait attention à toi. Et revient entière, lui dit le Diamant Jaune.  
-C'est promis ! Lui sourit le jeune garçon avant de rejoindre les Gemmes de Cristal.

Yellow regarde le petit vaisseau quitter le sien et se diriger vers la planète.

Un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'assoit dans son siège, son regard se posant sur le diamant bleu qui se trouvait près de la perle de la même couleur.

-Pearl, pose nous à la maison, dit Yellow à sa perle.µ  
-Bien mon Diamant, lui répond l'interpellée en s'inclinant avant d'obéir.

* * *

Yellow descend de son vaisseau, les deux perles la suivant et le diamant bleu cachée dans sa poche.

Mais, à peine a-t-elle fait trois pas qu'une bulle blanche apparaît devant elle. Cette dernière éclate, faisant apparaître White Pearl.

-White Diamond vous demande, dit-elle de sa voix sortie de l'au-delà.

Yellow roule des yeux, visiblement contrariée de se voir convoqué si tôt par le Blanc.

-Très bien, très bien, j'arrive, répond-elle en s'éloignant de la perle.

Elle se dirige donc vers les appartements de White, le regard dur comme à son habitude.

Comme à chaque fois, elle laisse sa perle, et celle de Blue, à l'entrée, devant affronter seule le diamant Blanc.

-Yellow, comme je suis ravie de te revoir ici, dit White, écartant les bras pour accueillir le dernier Diamant restant.  
-Que me veux-tu, White ? Demande Yellow en croisant les bras, voulant mettre un terme au plus vite à cette entrevue.

Le Diamant Blanc s'assoit, invitant le Diamant Jaune à faire de même, ce que ce dernier refuse.

-Je voulais te souhaiter un bon retour sur ta planète. Voilà un moment que tu es partie, commence White.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, répond, un peu brusquement Yellow.  
-Je sais, je sais. La dernière fois que tu as fais ça, c'est quand Pink était supposément brisée, continue White.  
-Ne parle pas d'elle ! S'il te plaît… Demande Yellow en détournant le regard.

White sourit. Son sourire pourrait terrifier n'importe qui, même les gemmes les plus courageuses ou les plus folles.

-Et pourquoi je ne parlerai pas d'elle ? Demande-t-elle sans quitter des yeux Yellow.

Le Diamant Jaune relève la tête vers son aînée, les yeux empli de colère.

-Parce que, à cause de toi, Blue a disparu et Pink n'est plus là ! Cri-elle

White se lève, dominant l'autre diamant de toute sa hauteur. Ses grands yeux blancs fixent Yellow qui ne recule pas, ne semblant ni impressionnée, ni terrifiée.

-Voyons Yellow, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Pink et Blue sont devenues des traîtresses. Ce sont elles les responsables. Maintenant, il… Commence White  
\- Tu mens ! L'interromps Yellow. C'est de ta faute si Blue n'est plus là !

La perle du Diamant Blanc regarde Yellow d'un regard mauvais, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Tu oses remettre en question mon autorité, Yellow ?  
-J'ose même dire que tu n'es pas digne à être à la tête des gemmes, White.

Face à l'insolence du Diamant, White se devait de le punir.

Sans quitter Yellow des yeux, elle tend la main. Son aura blanche longe son bras, arrivant à sa main, avant de se diriger avec une vitesse impressionnante vers Yellow.

Yellow se prend l'attaque de plein fouet, sans aucune chance de l'éviter.

Elle ne crie pas malgré la douleur qui parcourt ses membres. Ses yeux jaunes continuent de fixer White sans montrer aucune faille.

Le Diamant Blanc sourit, un sourire froid et cruel.

-Toujours autant courageuse, Yellow. Pourtant, tu étais plus expressive quand tu protégeais Pink et Blue.

White ferme le poing, créant une nouvelle attaque.

Le Diamant Jaune se la prend de plein fouet. Un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle tombe à genoux.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi garder la perle de Blue ? Elle est devenue inutile maintenant, lui demande White.  
-Parce que… Parce qu'elle me rappelle Blue… Et parce que Blue est morte à cause de toi ! Cri Yellow  
-Insolente.

White joint les deux mains, avant de les séparer avec lenteur, créant une petite sphère blanche.

En une fraction de seconde, la sphère se dirige vers Yellow avant de la percuter de plein fouet. Une petite explosion se produit, propulsant le Diamant Jaune contre le mur. Yellow tombe au sol, un filet de sang glissant de ses lèvres.

Encore sonné par l'explosion et le choc avec le mur, Yellow se relève, chancelante, étant obligée de poser un genou à terre.

White s'assoit sur son trône, croisant les jambes et appuyant son menton sur sa main.

-Dit moi, Yellow, pourquoi avoir fait un détour par la Terre avant de venir ici ? Demande le Diamant Blanc, perçant du regard le Diamant Jaune.  
-Ça ne te regarde pas, White. Réponds sèchement le Diamant Jaune.

Une attaque aussi puissante que la précédente jette Yellow au sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Tu sais que je peux être bien plus méchante Yellow. Alors dit moi la vérité.

Yellow se met à rire, crachant un peu de sang. Elle se relève, essuyant le sang qu'elle a au coin des lèvres.

-Tu peux être si méchante que tu n'hésitais pas à torturer les Diamants. Tu peux être si méchante que tu n'as pas versé une larme à la mort de Pink. Tu peux être si méchante que tu n'as pas hésité à tuer Blue ! Répond Yellow en colère.

White hausse un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui a tué Blue ?

Yellow serre les poings de colère avant d'attaquer White. Mais le Diamant Blanc n'a aucun mal à bloquer l'attaque, qu'il renvoie à l'envoyeur.

Le Diamant Jaune tombe à genoux, le souffle court, un peu de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Maintenant que tu as les idées remisent en place, tu peux y aller, Yellow.

Yellow se lève, tremblante. Elle essuie le sang de ses lèvres, défiant une dernière fois du regard White.

Puis, elle sort de la pièce, retrouvant sa perle et celle de Blue qui l'attendait sagement.


	4. Partie 4: La naissance du Vert

Yellow entre dans ses appartements, suivit des deux perles. Elle regarde la pièce, se disant que c'est peut-être le seul endroit où White ne met pas son nez.

Le Diamant Jaune se tourne vers la perle bleu après avoir demandé à sa perle de fermer la porte à clef.

-Pearl.  
-Oui, mon Diamant, répond la petite perle bleu en s'inclinant.  
-Sort là.

La perle acquiesce avant de sortir le diamant de Blue de sa perle, qu'elle dépose avec précaution dans la main du Diamant Jaune, avant de se mettre en retrait de la perle jaune.

Yellow s'assoit en observant le Diamant Bleu sous toutes ses coutures.

Blue lui manque, elle ne peut le nier. Elle se sent coupable de la situation, très coupable.

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Et si, Blue ne pouvait pas se reformer ? Et si, le fait que sa gemme se soit fissuré est signé sa fin ? Et si, Blue était réellement…

Yellow laisse un tremblement de peur lui échapper alors que toutes ses questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

-Pearl.  
-Oui, mon Diamant ? Réponds la perle jaune en s'inclinant.  
-Combien de temps faut-il à une gemme pour revenir ?  
-Oh, et bien, tout dépend de la gemme. Certaines mettent moins de temps que d'autres, mon Diamant.

Yellow soupir légèrement, ne semblant pas être convaincu par cette réponse.

-Vous pouvez disposer, dit le Diamant Jaune aux deux perles.  
-Bien, mon Diamant, répondent les deux perles avant de sortir de la pièce.

Yellow observe le diamant avant de déposer avec douceur ses lèvres dessus, embrassant le diamant.

Une larme roule sur sa joue alors que sa main se met à trembler. Elle pose sa main sur son poignet pour tenter d'arrêter ce tremblement mais rien n'y fait.

Elle serre ses mains et le diamant contre sa poitrine alors que les larmes dévalent ses joues.

-Blue… Reviens… Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi… Souffle le Diamant Jaune, tremblant de tout son corps.

Un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que les larmes continuent de l'aveugler.

La perte de Pink avait été un tragique épisode mais elle avait su se relever, pour les gemmes et surtout pour Blue.

Mais si Blue venait à ne pas revenir, elle savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.  
Sans Blue, elle n'est rien.  
Sans Blue… Elle ne peut pas continuer.

Elle tend ses mains en coupe face à elle, le diamant bleu reposant dedans. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne fait qu'empirer en le voyant ainsi, étant qu'un simple diamant.

Elle le pose sur la table près d'elle et se lève. Elle sort sur son balcon et s'appuie sur la rambarde afin de reprendre son souffle.

Yellow lève les yeux vers l'horizon alors que ses larmes s'amoindrissent, observant le paysage.

Homeworld, la planète des gemmes. De son balcon, elle pouvait voir les appartements des trois autres diamants.

Son regard se pose sur celui de Blue, calme comme à son habitude.

Blue… Elle avait tant de souvenirs avec elle…  
Blue… Elle voulait tant la revoir…

Elle baisse la tête, les larmes venant s'écraser sur le sol froid du balcon.

Mais, un bruit venant de l'intérieur l'a fait sursauter. Elle se retourne rapidement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Le diamant bleu qui était posé sur la table venait de s'élever avant de flotter au-dessus du sol, brillant de mille feux. Une lumière s'en échappe, créant une forme avant de disparaître.

Blue relève la tête, observant autour d'elle. Elle remet une mèche de cheveux en place avant de se retourner, croisant le regard de Yellow.

-Yellow ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Lui dit-elle en souriant

L'interpellée n'en croit pas ses yeux. Blue est là, devant elle et souriante.

Elle fait quelques pas avant de se jeter dans les bras du Diamant Bleu alors que ses larmes reprennent de plus belle.

-Te revoilà enfin…. Souffle-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis si heureuse de te voir Blue….  
-Je t'ai tant manquée que ça ? Lui demande Blue en souriant doucement.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Je suis tellement désolée… Je suis désolée Blue…

Blue prend le visage de Yellow en coupe, l'obligeant à la regarder.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Yellow. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Et puis, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, lui dit-elle avec douceur, souriant doucement.

Yellow passe ses bras autour du cou de Blue avant de l'embrasser, la serrant contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que Blue reparte.

Blue sourit tendrement contre ses lèvres, acceptant avec plaisir le baiser de Yellow.

Les deux diamants se mettent à briller doucement. Une douce lumière les enveloppe alors que leurs gemmes se déplacent dans la lumière, prenant au passage une teinte verte. Puis, la lumière se dissipe.

-Yellow… Qu'est-ce que… Commence la fusion en regardant ses mains avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

Elle se tourne vers le miroir qui lui renvoie son reflet. Le reflet de deux diamants qui venait de fusionner, créant un nouveau diamant, créant Green Diamond.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Souffle-t-elle. Qu'avons-nous fait ?… Rien de mal Blue, rien de mal.

Elle joint ses mains, comme si elle prenait la main d'une autre personne pour la rassurer.

« Je suis là, avec toi Blue. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur »

-Parce que je suis Green Diamond. Dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Dédicace à Zura si elle passe par là 3**


	5. Partie 5: La chute du Blanc

Green Diamond se regarde dans le miroir, souriante, avant de sursauter en entendant une explosion.

Elle se dirige vers le balcon, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait alors que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

-Mon Diamant ! Il y a eu une explosion chez White Diamond, informe la perle jaune avant de regarder avec de grands yeux le Diamant qui lui faisait face.

La petite perle bleue qui la suivait, regarde le Diamant Vert avant de s'incliner, comprenant que Blue Diamond était de retour. Et cela lui faisait plaisir.

Green se tourne vers les deux perles, souriant légèrement.

-Restez ici, interdiction de sortir. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Le Diamant Vert sort des appartements de Yellow avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs. Il court jusqu'aux appartements de White, d'où une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégage.

Voyant un trou dans le plafond, Green saute sur le toit avant de s'approcher du bord, observant l'intérieur de la salle.

Elle vit White, debout, face aux Gemmes de Cristal, fusionnées en Alexandrite, et à Steven.

Le combat semblait avoir déjà commencé, au vu de l'état d'Alexandrite et des murs alentours.

Green ne savait pas si elle devait intervenir, une partie d'elle ne voulant pas se retrouver de nouveau face à White.

Mais, alors que le combat entre White et Alexandrite reprend, Green perçoit le regard du Diamant Blanc adressé à Pink.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand elle vit une toute petite sphère blanche s'approcher de lui. Elle saute dans la salle et attrape Steven, évitant la sphère blanche qui explose contre le mur qui se trouve derrière eux.

Tous les regards se posent sur la nouvelle arrivante. Steven, qui est dans sa main, relève la tête vers elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Bonjour Pink, désolée pour le retard, lui dit Green en lui faisant un clin d'œil, souriant doucement.

Steven répond à son sourire avant de se tourner vers le Diamant Blanc.

White regarde la fusion en riant, un rire froid et terrifiant.

-Sérieusement ? Deux diamants qui fusionnent ? Vous êtes tombé si bas pour utiliser une technique qui vise à rendre des gemmes faibles plus forte ? Demande White.

Green esquisse un sourire en regardant White, reposant Steven au sol.

-Ne pense pas que nous avons fusionné spécialement pour toi. À vrai dire, c'était un accident, admet Green. Mais cela nous a permis de nous rendre compte de nos erreurs. Nous avons trop sous-estimé la fusion, reléguant cette pratique à une simple technique de combat, alors qu'elle est bien plus.

Alexandrite sourit en entendant le discours du Diamant Vert alors que Steven le regarde avec admiration.

-Mais, maintenant que je suis là, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te faire tomber, White. Lui annonce Green en se craquant les doigts.  
-Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez me battre ? Demande White.  
-On va même te le prouver, répond Green.

Alexandrite rugit avant de foncer vers White, son marteau dans les mains.

White étend son aura blanche, frappant de pleins fouet toutes les gemmes présentent dans la salle.

Alexandrite se retrouve jeter au sol avant de défusionner.

-Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, dit le Diamant Blanc, dominant totalement les Gemmes de Cristal.  
-Ne m'oublie pas White !

L'interpellée se tourne vers Green qui n'avait pas été affecté par l'attaque du Diamant.

Green envoi une salve d'énergie que White bloque avant de riposter avec une petite sphère blanche.

Steven s'interpose en créant un bouclier, les protégeant de la violente explosion.

Mais, lorsque la fumée se dissipe, le Diamant Vert et le Diamant Rose avaient disparu.

-Ne pensez pas me duper ainsi, dit White en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Elle envoie une attaque sur le plafond, détruisant une partie, faisant tomber Green et Steven qui se trouve dans sa main, à l'intérieur d'une boule à pique.

Le Diamant Vert jette Steven de toutes ses forces sur White.

Mais le Diamant Blanc ne fait qu'un pas vers la droite pour éviter Steven qui finis dans le mur.

Mais White n'avait pas prévu l'attaque électrique envoyé par Green et se la prend de plein fouet, posant un genou à terre à cause de la douleur.

Profitant du moment de faiblesse du Diamant Blanc, la fusion fonce vers elle, les faisant traverser le mur.

Alors que les deux diamants tombent, Green tente d'arracher le Diamant de White qui ne se débat pas.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ? Lui demande White.  
-Tu dois tomber pour que Homeworld reste debout, lui répond Green.

Une larme coule sur la joue de la fusion alors que le diamant s'arrache, faisant disparaître la forme physique de White qui sourit.

« Adieu White... »

Le Diamant Vert laisse échapper un cri de surprise lorsque sa chute s'arrête brutalement.

Elle relève la tête avant de voir Alexandrite qui la retient grâce à son fléau et Steven penché au bord du vide.

Green se laisse remonter. Puis, une fois les pieds au sol, elle défusionne tout comme Alexandrite.

-Blue ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Dit Steven en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Moi aussi Steven, répond Blue en souriant après avoir pris le garçon dans sa main pour l'avoir à sa hauteur.

Steven lui rend son sourire avant de se tourner vers Yellow qui regarde le diamant blanc qui se trouve dans sa main.

-Que faisons-nous d'elle ? Ose demander Steven.  
-Détruisons-la. Au moins, il n'y aura plus aucun risque, propose Améthyste, soutenu par les autres Gemmes de Cristal qui sont de son avis.  
-Hors de question ! Dit Yellow avec une pointe de colère, coupant court au débat et faisant sursauter les Gemmes de Cristal.

Blue pose Steven au sil avant de s'approcher du Diamant Jaune, posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous n'allons pas la briser ? Nous allons simplement la mettre en bulle, continue-t-elle.

Blue acquiesce avant de prendre le diamant blanc dans ses mains. Elle le met en bulle avant de le faire disparaître.

Yellow détourne le regard du Diamant Bleu avant de le poser sur la petite perle blanche qui est debout, dans un coin de la pièce.

-Pearl, appelle Yellow.  
-Oui, mon Diamant ? Réponds la perle blanche en s'approchant.

Le Diamant Jaune la regarde de la tête aux pieds avant de lui envoyer une attaque électrique, détruisant sa forme physique.

-Yellow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui demande Blue, visiblement en colère.  
-Cette gemme est défectueuse. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ainsi, répond-elle simplement en ramassant la perle, qu'elle met en bulle avant de l'envoyer au même endroit que son diamant.

Blue regarde Yellow faire, sachant que dans le fond, elle avait raison.

-Et maintenant ? Demande Steven.

Yellow et Blue se regardent avant de se tourner vers le trou dans le mur qui donne une vue sur Homeworld.

-Maintenant, nous devons continuer à régner et à diriger les gemmes, sans White, répond Yellow.  
-Oui, mais nous sommes toutes ensemble, lui répond Blue en souriant doucement. Et ça, c'est le plus important.

Yellow sourit légèrement en regardant Homeworld.

Blue avait raison. Elles étaient toutes réunies. Elle, Blue et Pink. Rien de mal ne pourrai se passer.

Surtout, maintenant que Blue était de nouveau aux côtés de Yellow.


	6. Partie 6: Épilogue

1 an.

Voilà le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la chute de White Diamond.

Homeworld a bien changé depuis cet événement, la planète étant maintenant gouverné que par deux Diamants.

Yellow et Blue ont récupéré les colonies du Diamant Blanc, ainsi que les gemmes qu'il possédait.

Steven, quant à lui, a gardé comme seule colonie la Terre, ayant fait le serment de la protéger et ne voulant pas posséder d'autres colonies, d'autres gemmes à dirigés.

Bien sûr, même si sa planète d'origine reste la Terre, il ne renie pas Homeworld pour autant, passant régulièrement sur la planète des gemmes pour passer du temps avec les Diamants ou organiser des bals comme sa mère avant.

Les règles ont aussi évolué. La fusion est un peu plus toléré, même s'il faudra encore quelques années pour qu'elle le soit totalement.

Oui, la vie sur Homeworld est bien plus agréable, bien plus simple et heureuse depuis que White n'est plus là, depuis que White est tombée…

* * *

Yellow regarde Homeworld depuis le balcon de ses appartements.

Ses yeux jaunes se posent sur les appartements du Diamant Rose, encore éclairé, supposant qu'il ne dort pas, parlant sûrement avec les Gemmes de Cristal qui l'accompagnent à chacun de ses déplacements.

Puis, Yellow détourne les yeux pour poser son regard sur les appartements de White.

Ces derniers étaient autrefois dominant et éclatant, symbole de puissance et de respect. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils sont devenus ternes, restant simplement debout comme symbole de la tyrannie de White aux yeux des autres Diamants.

Yellow baisse la tête, serrant ses doigts autour de la rambarde du balcon.

White n'est plus là.

La tyrannie est finie, la souffrance est finie, les tortures sont fini.

Pink et Blue sont de nouveau libres, elles n'auront plus à subir une torture à chaque échec. Les Diamants sont de nouveaux libres et ne seront plus séparés.

Il n'y a plus aucun risque.

Pourtant, Blue a failli disparaître.  
Pourtant, Pink a failli ne plus revenir.  
Pourtant, elle a failli tomber.

« Blue et Pink doivent tomber pour que Homeworld reste debout. »

Cette phrase tourne et résonne en boucle dans sa tête.

C'est cette phrase qui a tout commencé.  
C'est cette phrase qui l'a forcé à faire du mal.  
C'est cette phrase qui est sortie de la bouche du plus puissant des Diamants, White.

-Yellow ? Murmure Blue en posant sa main dans son dos.

Le Diamant Jaune relève la tête avant de se retourner vers le Diamant Bleu.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demande Blue avec douceur, posant sa main sur la joue du Diamant Jaune.

Yellow porte sa main à ses yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait, avant de se tourner le dos à Blue, qui pose une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Yellow…  
-Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne fais que d'y penser ?… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose ?… Pourquoi ses mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?! Crie-t-elle en tombant à genoux, les joues inondées de larmes.

Blue ce senti démuni face à la détresse de Yellow. Elle se met à genoux, face à elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Le Diamant Jaune s'accroche à elle, posant sa tête dans son cou, ses larmes tombant dans le cou du Diamant Blue.

-C'est normal Yellow… C'est normal… Tu as dû supporter tellement de choses en si peu de temps.. Oui, tu es forte, tu es même la personne l'a plus forte que je connais, mais tu as des faiblesses, comme tout le monde, Murmure Blue en caressant son dos pour la calmer.  
-J'ai tellement mal… Je veux plus avoir mal… Je veux plus y penser ! Je veux plus penser au fait que j'ai failli de perdre… Sanglote Yellow.

Blue relève le visage de Yellow, posant son front contre le sien pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

-Je sais… Je sais que tu as mal… Mais la douleur partira au fur et à mesure… Et je serai là, pour te soutenir comme tu m'as soutenue, souffle Blue avant d'essuyer les larmes du Diamant Jaune avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Yellow ferme les yeux au contact des lèvres de Blue contre sa peau. Ses larmes se calment tout comme sa respiration.

Après quelques secondes, elle réouvre les yeux, posant son regard sur le Diamant Bleu qui lui sourit doucement.

-Encore… Tu peux m'embrasser ?… Souffle Yellow.

Blue sourit doucement avant de se pencher vers Yellow. Elle dépose avec tendresse ses lèvres sur celle de Yellow, partageant un baiser, d'abord timide, puis un peu plus confiant avec elle.

Yellow sourit doucement avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Blue et de poser sa tête sur son épaule alors que Blue caresse ses cheveux.

Oui, elle se relèverait, car Blue est à ses côtés, avec elle.

Et rien ne pourrait mal se passer, car elles sont ensemble.

 **End**


End file.
